


Just Another One of Those Nights

by Breakerofthebroken



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, But that's because well yeah, F/M, Just know it wasn't meant to be for jaehee or saeran (obviously), No names implemented except, Passing On, Saeran - Freeform, She's a ghost, So yeah imagination!, U can invision any mysme guy, but - Freeform, enjoy, oh jeez, there's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakerofthebroken/pseuds/Breakerofthebroken
Summary: What if MC died instead protecting V? Sacrificing everything to save the man... How could she have known the damage that went through a certain members heart?(There is no names implemented so it is up to you on who your MC loved. Of course this is spoilers for secret end)





	Just Another One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo sorrryyy, I almost cried towards the end. But! I pulled through ahahha. Enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> Extra: I envisioned Yoosung while writing this, who did you see?

She walked into the room to find her husband lying on the bed.

She was used to finding him solemnly laying, for a piece of her soul and heart shattered when she heard the wrecked sobs from his body. 

She walked to the side of his bed where he lay, she put a hand on his head and told him "Its going to be okay."

She prayed that she could tell herself that, or let alone pbelieve it. But she knew it was too late once her hand passed through his body.

No matter how hard she tried, her words never reached his ears. It hurt her to know that the love of her life was sitting alone, crying by himself with no one to comfort him. 

This was one of those nights she regretted the choice that she made, her wishing that she could turn back time to undo everything she did. Everything that led up to that point.

Just to take the pain away from him, but she knew it was for the better.

 

Her mind veered toward the night that she lost her life, the day that she noticed that Saeran had gone haywire, the day that she decided to give up her life and to save V.

It had all happened in slow motion. The gun shot resounded in the room. Before she knew what she was doing, she had jumped in front of the blue haired man.

As the bullet pierced her, she could hear the hearts shatter in the room, the eyes that were on her the shock that overcame everyone.

No, this wouldn't be her happy ending, in fact, it wouldn't even be any ending at all, if she had known she would have been cursed to still walk this earth and not be able to talk to her most loved ones, she probably wouldn't have done it.

Maybe it was her selfish thinking, but she didn't care at the moment she had one thing on her mind she needed to save them. That's what she was there for, right?

Right before her body fell and collapsed onto the ground she was able to make eye contact with the one person that mattered in her world. Right before her eyes she could see him, his whole life falling before him it was as if his reason to live was taken from him. Ripped from his grasp, nothing he could do to control it.

She heard her name being called from many corners of the room, "Thank you." she didn't know why she murmured those words, but if she had known those would be her last, then she would have tried to say something more.

Her eyes fell shut. And that was it.

 

She had managed to save them, right? They could be happy now it was just like how it was before she joined. Who is she kidding she knew that, that man loved her and she knew by making her choice his heart shattered into a million pieces not only did he lose the love of his life but he also lost the will to live she knew that by doing this, that she had broken him.

 

 

Recalling the night she let out a sigh, she wished that she could take it back, she wanted to try to save everyone, but she knew life didn't work out that way, a sacrifice had to be made and she just happened to be a quick thinker, more rash than deciding to take time to think out her decisions.

And now she was paying the price she stood lonely by the edge of the bed but not nearly as the man before her, not nearly as broken, not nearly as pained, she could sob just looking at him knowing how he hated himself for not being able to protect her not being able to be- enough.

It was nights like these that he slept on her side of the bed, just trying to get some reassurance that she was real. It was not just one big nightmare. After all, they were gonna have a family right? Who were going to grow old together, and they were going to so many things and yet, he failed her.

He often spoke his words out, his thoughts breaking the silence. But if there was one thing she learned by watching him over these past few- how long has it been?

"I miss you so much… please just come back to me I'll do anything."

His words shook her heart strings, voice cracking and wavering. She could feel the heartbreak in just that simple sentence.

She walked over to the bedside table. A picture of them lay dormant on it, she wish she could pick it up to trace the outline of the picture just to feel it one more time, feel the frame, feel the hard glass against her fingers but alas she can't feel anything.

"I'm so sorry…" 

She spoke to herself and she doesn't know why it's not like he'll hear her, but she guessed it's for her own reassurance rather than his.

That is until she saw him roll over and mumble her name as his eyes widened. 

She turned back to him and she swore he could see her.

"Is that really you?" He tossed the covers aside, instantly sitting up trying to get a better look at her.

"I think so, you can see me?"

"Oh god," he mumbled her name a few times before abruptly standing up, trying to engulf her body, but he fell right through. "Its you, its really you!"

He started crying all over again, but this time she had bent down next to him as he still lay on his knees on the ground. There were so many unspoken words between them that it wouldn't be enough to just speak it out loud, this was the one conversation she wished for, she didn't know when it could end, but God, she wanted it to go on forever.

"I'm sorry..." she sobbed out as she leaned her head down, hands in her lap, tears trailing down her cheek.

"No I should be the one- what's happening!?"

His eyes widen in alarm. She noticed that her body was slowly disintegrating, she didn't know what was happening as it's never happened before, but she knew that this was it. She would no longer be seeing him, she was finally going to a happier place, the place that everyone talks about after people die. She knew it, she could feel it in her bones.

"Don't leave me!" He reached out, hand trying to grasp at was left of her. He looked into her eyes as she sent a bright smiles to him. So sincere, and peaceful. 

Her head was tilted back just a fraction, eyes closed, and a wide tooth smile. The glistening of her tears looked like crystals in the moonlight. 

"Please…. I can't do this without you. I can't. I need you…" his sobs tore through the air. His breathing labored gasps, his tears openly flowing. He hiccuped and try to regain composure but it only caused him to break down all over again, letting out a wail and finally giving in to the pain setting into his heart. And with one final moment, he felt warmth spread through his cheek. To find her small hand encompassing it.

"I'll always be here." 

And just like that, her image tore to shreds, just like his heart, just like his dreams, his whole life in front of him vanished, he didn't see a world without her he couldn't be, he couldn't live without her. 

He just couldn't. It wasn't made for him, a life without her meant no life at all. And he wasn't ready for that.


End file.
